Tom-cat's Kitten
by xCleverFox
Summary: AU Yurio is shocked when he gets a call out of the blue and then finds himself the guardian of a child. Can he seriously do this? Is he cut out to be anyone's parent? Will he and Otabek be able to survive this? ...Is he going to be the mommy? These questions and more answered in this little family fic. OC included, you have been warned. Also cameos by Vikturi. Please R&R
1. An Unexpected Turn of Events

Disclaimer – I do not own Yuri! On Ice

Chapter One – An Unexpected Turn of Events

It was far too early in the morning to be awake and yet twenty-year-old Yuri Plisetsky found himself jarred back to the world of the living by the obnoxious ringing of his cell phone. Grumbling a few choice swear words in Russian he reached over to the night stand to grab the phone, looking at it and not recognizing the number. Which made him hesitant to actually answer the phone but for whatever strange reason he decided that he was actually going to answer and see what the hell these people wanted.

And as he did so he grumbled that it better be a matter of life and death or else he was going to commit murder later.

That was just him being dramatic but it was early and he was grumpy so it was understandable.

"What do you want?" he asked after he pressed the screen to answer the phone, his tone beyond grumpy which was once again a product of the fact that he had been woken far too early. The person on the other end was lucky that he was answering, expecting him to be happy right now was asking way too much.

"Yuri…I need your help…" a somewhat timid sounding female voice came across the other end of the phone, the plea for help actually hard to understand.

And serving to immediately force Yuri into full awareness.

"Where do you want to meet?" Yuri asked, the tone of his voice actually concerned as he posed this question. And the fact that he was actually willing to get out at this god awful hour was really saying something about the relationship that he had with the person on the other end of the line. Far from a romantic relationship he viewed this person, whom he had met at the end of his first season in the senior division, as something of a surrogate sibling.

"At the rink," was the reply that he gained.

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes," Yuri said, immediately hanging up the phone and then hopping out of bed. After getting dressed in record time Yuri scribbled a quick note for Otabek and then left the apartment that the two of them shared with the cat. Making his way outside to the car Yuri quickly started it and then drove to the rink.

It was almost fifteen minutes exactly when Yuri pulled into the parking lot of the rink, the young man noticing the sole other car that was taking up residence in the parking lot. He didn't recognize it but he knew that it had to be the person that he was meeting with. Mainly because no one in their right mind would be out this late and parked at a skating rink that they couldn't gain access to without committing a crime.

He was really hoping that wasn't the case because he didn't want to get caught up in the middle of something like that.

He had the feeling that it would not end well for him.

Still Yuri got out of the car and made his way over to the spot where the other one was parked, a few spaces away from his own. Once he was near enough he reached out and knocked on the window, stepping back at that point and then gazing expectantly and waiting for the occupant to come out. The windows were tinted so he couldn't actually make out any features of the person inside and he once again had to wonder if this was something bad that he'd just walked into.

He was hoping not and kept telling himself that he was being paranoid but still that concern lingered.

At least until the door of the car opened and out stepped a small, lithe blonde woman that appeared to be somewhere near Yuri's age. As soon as she was standing the young woman threw her arms around the young man, whom she hadn't seen in a few years. "Yuratchka, I missed you," she said in a soft voice, clinging to him for several long moments before releasing the death grip that she had on him and taking a step back.

"It's been too long Anya," Yuri said quietly, his gaze focused on Tatiana and while he wanted to ask why she'd just disappeared he couldn't bring himself to do it. It seemed too much like an accusation and that was the last thing that he wanted. So instead he just cleared his throat and then said, "So you said that you needed my help with something…"

"Yes," Anya said with a nod of her head, the young woman looking at him as if trying to steel herself for something, and then she went to the back driver's side of the car and opened that door. Leaning down she gathered something up into her arms and then turned back to Yuri, a baby now held in her arms. "I need you to take him Yuratchka…" The pleading tone was once again in her voice as she said this, her gaze going to the child that she was holding. "I already have all the forms…they just have to be signed and it's legal…"

Anya paused here and waited to see what he would have to say to this, hoping against hope that he wouldn't refuse. While there might be other options out there she didn't want to resort to any of them, she knew who she wanted to raise her son and she was standing in front of him right now. While others might see him as a punk, which was the image that he had tried for years to convey, but she knew that wasn't the truth.

To say that Yuri was stunned by this would be an understatement, his jaw actually dropped as he stared at Tatiana. For a moment he thought that she was joking with him and he was a little put out that she had dragged him out in the middle of the night just to show off her baby. But then Yuri took a good, long look into her eyes and he knew that Tatiana was being completely serious in this moment.

And that of course made him wonder why it was that his surrogate sister wanted him to raise her baby.

"Anya, why?" he asked, his voice surprisingly soft for him and filled with confusion. He had no idea why his friend would want to give up her baby and especially to someone like him. Unlike Tatiana, he didn't think that there was anything to him other than a punk and he was thinking that he was the last person in the world that anyone should want to trust with a baby.

"I…can't explain right now…just please…Yuri…" The look on her face was one that was pleading, Tatiana focusing her gaze on him while at the same time holding the blanket wrapped baby in her arms. She shifted slightly so that Yuri could see the sleeping child, who had blonde hair and blue eyes though those were impossible to see right now because he was sleeping. What was also obvious was the fact that he was wearing one piece pajamas that had a hood and the hood had tiger ears…and the onesie had stripes.

The baby was dressed like a little tiger.

"I know you'll be good to him Yuri and I need someone I can trust," Tatiana said quietly, her blue eyes still focused on Yuri's green ones. There wasn't really anything that she could do if he said no, aside from cry, but she was really hoping that wasn't going to be the case.

Yuri was really torn on what he should do, he didn't think that he was cut out to be a parent but by the same token he didn't want to deny this request from his friend. And on some level he had always wanted a quote 'normal family' and while it wasn't exactly the way that he had wanted it this was his chance.

Well sort of since in all likelihood he was going to end up being the mommy in this relationship while Otabek was the daddy.

A thought that actually gained a smile from him.

"Okay Anya…but you owe me an explanation later," Yuri said, his green eyes focused on her even as he reached out for the baby that she was holding. He was expecting this to be hella awkward because he was pretty sure that he'd never held a baby in his life, the closest he had come was his cat, but he was willing to do it and he was thinking that it couldn't be hard.

Idiots did it all the time.

"Thank you so much Yuratchka, you're a life saver!" Tatiana said, beaming at him and at the same time gently shifting the sleeping baby from her arms and into his. "Aww, he fits there so well…he looks like he could really be yours Yuri." He wasn't of course and Tatiana knew this but still the similarities between Yuri and the child were going to keep people from questioning it.

And maybe convince some people that the child really was Yuri's.

"His name is Nikolai," Tatiana said quietly, reaching a hand over and gently touching her baby's face, knowing as she did so that this was probably going to be the last time that she ever saw him. That wasn't something that she was going to share with Yuri however, knowing that it would only cause questions.

Questions that she didn't want to answer.

Yuri nodded his head when she told him what the child's name was, the young man definitely feeling awkward right now but he was trying not to show it as he held the little one in his arms.

Tatiana smiled again and then went to transfer the car seat from her car to Yuri's, putting the rest of the baby's things in the car as well and then going back over to the spot where her friend was standing with her son in his arms. "Thank you again little brother, I owe you more than I can ever repay," she told him softly, leaning over to give his cheek a kiss and then turning away. "I'll call you…" She was lying but she said this without faltering, giving Yuri no reason to believe that she was being dishonest.

Yuri watched as she turned away and got into her car, the blonde young man just standing there for several minutes and watching as she pulled away. At that point he realized that he should probably head back home…and break this news to Otabek.

"I…wonder how Beka's going to feel about this instant family?" he murmured as he moved to get the still sleeping baby settled in the car seat. It took him some time to figure out how the straps were supposed to work and he was more than a little bit irked when he did manage but he conquered it and at that point he got into the car and started it, sitting there for a moment longer as he tried to gather his thoughts.

He had seriously just taken in a child.

He, the person that didn't know the slightest thing about kids, was going to have to figure out how to be a parent now.

"I think some of Viktor's insanity rubbed off on me or something…" he couldn't help but muse as he shook his head, gripping the steering wheel as a sudden wave of terror washed over him. There was so much that he could mess up with this but…deep down there was this hope that he could finally have the loving family that he'd always wanted.

A hope that he had never dared to voice to anyone, not even to Beka.

He had always had his grandpa, at least until he was seventeen when the man had passed away, but that was still not the normal family that everyone else seemed to have had. Something that he had always secretly longed to have and now, with this little one in the back of the car, he was getting that chance.

Or rather he was getting the chance to give it to little Nikolai.

The fact that this could just be temporary never even entered into his mind once he was actually holding the child in his arms, in his mind he was already seeing the little blonde baby as his. His and Beka's. And he would fight anyone to the death that tried to harm that little guy.

Already he was feeling fiercely protective.

"I'll claw out the eyes of anyone that ever hurts you Kolya," he said softly, the pet name coming effortlessly to his lips. The people that new him best and had known him longest would probably be shocked by this but that was another of those things that Yuri didn't give any real thought to. It didn't matter that this wasn't what people would think was 'like him'. All that mattered was the fact that it felt…right.

Like this was something that he was meant to do.

And he liked that feeling.

"Let's go home and break the news to Beka…" he murmured as he finally shifted the car into drive and headed back toward home. Anticipating how Otabek was going to react but somehow knowing that the older man was going to be all for this.

 **A/N - End of the first chapter of a fic with Daddy Yurio! Cause I think that would be so cute! Hope that you like it, yet another AU cause I just like those. And it's pretty clear I'm trapped in YOI hell right now. Hope you enjoyed, please be kind and leave a review on your way out. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Breaking the News

Disclaimer – I do not own Yuri! On Ice

Chapter 2 – Breaking the News

"How am I gonna break this news to Beka?" Yuri asked himself for what had to be the hundredth time as he drove back toward the apartment that the two of them shared. He was driving much slower away from the rink than he had been when he was driving toward it, possibly because he was trying to delay his homecoming long enough to come up with the right words to explain this situation. It wasn't like Otabek wasn't aware of his friendship with Tatiana and the fact that they had been like siblings but all the same it was still going to be a shock for him to show up with her child.

Along with the news that they were adopting the little guy.

Glancing up into the rearview mirror he briefly focused his gaze on the peacefully sleeping form of the child, his mind wondering just how the little boy was going to react when he awoke and found himself with a couple of strangers and noticeably without his mommy. That wasn't something that Yuri was really looking forward to, he was anticipating a lot of fussing at the least and a tantrum of epic proportions and hours of screaming at worst.

Not a pleasant thought any way you sliced it.

And yet it didn't lessen his determination to do this.

"Hey, Beka, just went out for some milk and bread…oh and a baby, got one of those while I was out," Yuri mused to himself, shaking his head and thinking that wasn't even going to fly. He sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair, keeping the other on the steering wheel so that he didn't end up crashing or something else horrible like that.

On some level Yuri actually debated driving around the block again just so that he would have more time to think but then he decided against that idea, not wanting Otabek to worry about him if the other man were to wake up. It was true that he had left a note but it had been vague and there was still the chance for worry from his hero, that was just the way that Otabek was.

He was very doting.

Which was one of the traits that made Yuri think that he would make an excellent father.

That train of thought just led him into more turmoil but at this point he decided that he was just going to suck it up and see what happened. With that thought in mind he drove the rest of the way to the apartment complex at a normal pace, parking the car in his usual spot and then getting out. At that point he debated how best to go about this, thinking about it before deciding that he would get Nikolai and take him inside first rather than trying to juggle the baby and all of the accessories that seemed to come with him.

The stuff could be fetched a little later.

And trying to carry the baby along with all of the stuff was an unappealing thought, Yuri pretty sure that it would end horribly and he wasn't willing to take that risk. Having made that decision, he got out of the car and then moved to the back of the car to retrieve the little one from the car seat.

 _Please don't wake up…please don't wake up…_

Yuri continued to chant this mantra in his mind as he carefully held the baby in his arms and then made his way toward the entrance to the building. Once he was inside he made his way to the elevator, having to do a little juggling act in order to press the button so that he could get the elevator but somehow managing to do it.

Without dropping the baby.

"And she thought I'd make a good parent…" he murmured as he stepped into the elevator, once again having to do a juggling act so that he can press the button for the floor that he needed. It was a relatively short ride to the top of the building and once there Yuri stepped out and made his way to the door of the penthouse apartment that he shared with Otabek.

Getting this door open was a little more challenging and he ended up jostling the sleeping baby in his arms enough to get a whimper from the child. And that one little noise was enough to get a panicked look from him, Yuri's green eyes flying down to the baby as he once again prayed that the child wouldn't wake up.

He at least wanted to break the news to Otabek before he had to deal with the upset baby.

"Yura is that you?" a voice called out as soon as the door opened.

"It's me…" Yuri called back, trying to keep his voice low and yet at the same time project it so that Otabek could hear it. That was more than a little bit challenging and he was pretty sure that he didn't manage it, the young man bouncing the baby in his arms a bit as he tried to soothe him so that he wouldn't wake up.

He was desperate to keep that from happening right now.

The way that Yuri responded to his question was sort of curious to Otabek and so he made his way toward the front door, his gaze falling on the younger man and he of course noticed the bundle that Yuri was holding in his arms.

"Um…it's a boy…" Yuri said as his gaze locked with Otabek's. He had noticed the way that the man was looking at the bundle in his arms and that was the first thing that popped into his mind and thus it was what ended up coming out of his mouth. It wasn't really the best way that he could have broken the news and he knew that he was going to have to explain things a bit more for the older man but for the moment he just stood and gazed at Otabek.

Hoping that Otabek wasn't going to be angry with him when all was said and done.

To say that he was surprised by the words that came out of Yuri's mouth would have been an understatement and while it wasn't outwardly obviously by his expression that didn't diminish the feeling. He didn't say anything at first and instead just gestured toward the sofa, wanting to sit down with Yuri so that they could discuss this.

Yuri was sort of grateful for this because the little one in his arms, while little, was still sort of heavy.

Making his way over to the sofa Yuri plopped down, still holding the baby while at the same time shifting his gaze toward Otabek as the man came to sit down beside him. He thought about it for a moment before shifting so that he was leaning against Otabek, needing to feel that security right now. The older man had become his knight in shining armor and while he appeared calm right now the fact was that he was freaking out over this and he needed his rock.

"So you went out and got a baby Yura?" Otabek asked once the two of them were seated together on the sofa, the man automatically wrapping an arm around the slighter blonde and pulled him close. His tone was calm and his expression gave away nothing of how he was feeling right now.

"Anya called and said that she needed my help…apparently this was what she needed help with," Yuri said quietly, his gaze going to the baby before once again shifting to Otabek as he tried to figure out how the other man felt about this turn of events. He knew that it was sudden, and strange, and a plethora of other things but that was just the way that things were right now.

Otabek listened to what his boyfriend was saying with a calm expression on his face, that being his natural state of being since it took a lot to noticeably rile him. And usually that something involved something doing something to Yuri. "I see," he said quietly, keeping his gaze focused on Yuri for a moment before reaching up to brush back a lock of the younger man's blonde hair. "You'll make a cute papa…"

When Yuri heard them the words almost floored him, for more than one reason.

While he hadn't really expected Otabek to outright refuse he hadn't really expected immediate acceptance from the older man nor had he been expecting his boyfriend to tell him that he'd make a cute papa. That comment in and of itself left him a little bit flustered and it took him a few moments to recover from that one so that he could actually respond to what Otabek had said.

"Y-you're really okay with this Beka?" he asked, a trace amount of the apprehension that he was feeling finding its way into his voice.

This question actually gained a smile from the man, Otabek leaning down and capturing Yuri's lips with his own. After the brief kiss Otabek pulled away and nodded his head in response to the question that Yuri had asked of him. "I like the idea of having a family with you Yura," he said, his voice quiet but sincere, as was the look in his eyes.

Those words from Otabek gained a wide grin from Yuri, and the kiss was nice too. "I love you Beka," he said in a soft voice, finding it easy to tell Otabek that and he pretty much always had. Which was weird given just how many issues he'd had expressing his feelings in the past. The only emotion that he'd ever been able to convey with any ease was anger.

But somehow Beka had changed all of that.

"Love you too Yura," he said, giving him another peck on the lips before shifting his gaze to the little bundle that Yuri was holding in his arms. "And this little one will always be taken care of." It was a promise from the hero of Kazakhstan and he always kept those.

Smile still on his face Yuri nodded his head, his own gaze shifting to the still sleeping baby who was dressed in the tiger onesie. "His name is Nikolai…but I've been calling him Kolya," he said, giving the child's name and then the nickname that he had almost immediately given the little one. It was a cute pet name, or so Yuri thought.

"I like it," Otabek said, the man reaching out to brush the baby's hair aside and smiling at the softness. "The little kitten has your hair Yura." He couldn't help but call the baby a kitten just because of all the people that had called Yuri a tomcat over the years. As well as in reference to the fact that Yuri called himself the ice tiger of Russia.

A moniker that had finally stuck after all of the years of Yuri trying to get people to call him that instead of the fairy of Russia.

It had taken a lot of work…and maybe some help from Otabek, Viktor and the other Yuri, but it had finally become a thing.

"He kinda does," Yuri said when Otabek made the comment about the little boy's blonde hair, the young man moving the blanket back from the little one's face so that he could just stare at him for a few minutes.

And try to convince himself that this was all real.

He and Otabek were actually going to try to raise a child together. He found himself hoping that they weren't going to totally screw up this kid's life but for better or worse they were going to do this. They were both in agreement and the child literally had nowhere else to go.

He was theirs.

 **A/N – End of the second chapter and the new baby was introduced to his daddy. I had fun with the relationship between Yuri and Beka. Hope that you enjoyed the chapter, please be kind and leave a review on the way out. Also there is a poll on my profile regarding this so it would be great if you could go and vote. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Sweet Child of Ours

Disclaimer – I do not own Yuri! On Ice

Chapter Three – Sweet Child of Ours

Yuri was still finding it incredibly hard to believe that he and Otabek were actually going to be parents, not surprising since he was only twenty years old and Beka was only twenty-three. Starting a family wasn't something that he had ever given any measure of serious thought to but by the same token now that he was in this position he couldn't believe how happy it made him feel. Holding the baby and leaning against Otabek, secure in the older man's arms, the slight blonde man couldn't stop himself from smiling.

Even though he was actually trying.

Those that knew him best would probably be shocked to see this side of him and even more shocked to discover what had brought it out in this manner. That thought brought with it thoughts of just what Viktor and the other Yuri, still affectionately nicknamed the piggy, would think about the newest little addition to the family.

He was pretty sure that they'd be fawning over the little guy like they were his grandparents or something.

And in a way they sort of were, as strange as that was.

"We'll have to pay a visit to Viktor and Yuri so they can meet Nikolai," Yuri murmured as he once again gazed down at the child. "I'll just have to put a leash on Vitya so that he doesn't go overboard and start spoiling him from the start." This time he didn't notice it but there was actually a fond tone to his voice as he spoke about the pair of older skaters that had given him several lessons on love. Lessons that he hadn't really wanted at the time but had none the less benefited from when they were given under duress.

Otabek noticed the change in Yuri's tone but he didn't say anything about it and instead just kept his arm around Yuri's shoulders and just listened to what the younger man had to say. "I'm sure they'll be ready to spoil him and then give him back," Otabek said with what for him passed as a smile. He knew how the pair operated after all and there was no doubt in his mind that Nikolai was going to end up being doted on.

Probably by everyone.

"Yea…I'll smack the hell out of them if they take that too far," the blonde felt the need to say, not thinking a thing in the world about the way that he chose to phrase that statement.

Otabek on the other hand frowned slightly and shook his head. "Yura, you're going to have to watch your language now that we have Nikolai…or else he's going to pick up those words." Which he was sure that Yuri would find funny but was equally sure that other people would be less amused by.

Given the fact that he hadn't even noticed his choice in language Yuri was sort of startled when Otabek actually scolded him for it but he did at least have the good grace to look sheepish once he realized what was going on. "I'll try to work on that," he said, not wanting the little one to pick up on the bad language that he used on a daily basis and had for as long as he could remember. Because he was aware of the fact that people judged him for it and would do the same with the sleeping little one that he was holding in his arms.

And probably also himself and Otabek for allowing it.

Otabek smiled and nodded his head. "I'll help you with it, I'm sure you can do it," he said, giving Yuri's arm a little squeeze and then looking down at the little bundle of joy as he started making noise. "I think he's going to wake up…" Admittedly there was a tiny bit of apprehension in his voice because he had no experience with children and he knew that the same held true for Yuri.

So they were about to learn everything the hard way.

Not that this was really any different than how any first time parent did things but at least with a newborn you had the buffer of having a child that slept the majority of the time. He was pretty sure that the same was not going to hold true for Nikolai, who looked to be somewhere in the neighborhood of a year to maybe a year and a half old, though the year and a half was stretching it a bit in Yuri's opinion.

Just based on appearance and size.

Yuri got a somewhat panicked look in his eyes as he heard those words coupled with the noises that the little one was making, Nikolai squirming in his arms and just giving more evidence to back up Otabek's assessment of the situation. The blonde was really hoping that he wasn't about to have a crying, screaming child in his arms but he did brace himself for that possibility.

They were both strangers to the little one after all so waking up alone with them was bound to be scary.

A few more whimpers left the child's lips and then Nikolai opened his eyes, icy blues focusing on the person that was holding him and there was no recognition there. For a moment his bottom lip trembled and he looked as if he might cry, which only served to increase the panic that Yuri was already feeling when he saw that reaction, but then the little one's interest was captured by a plush cat that was situated on the back of the sofa. Sitting up the little one reached out his hands for the plush, making that classic little kid grabby hands motion as he reached out for the toy that he couldn't reach.

Both Yuri and Otabek breathed a simultaneous sigh of relief as the child's lip stopped quivering and he ended up reaching for one of the many cat plushies that Yuri had been gifted by his fans.

"Oh, you want the kitty little Kolya?" Yuri asked, looking at the baby for a moment before reaching out and grabbing it by the tail. Using that to pull it close Yuri handed the toy to Nikolai, watching as the little one immediately pulled it close and hugged it.

"You were just saved by a cat Yura," Otabek said in an amused tone of voice, his gaze focused on the baby that Yuri was holding as he watched Nikolai hug the stuffed toy against his chest. It seemed that the toy had successfully calmed him down and saved both their eardrums.

For which he was grateful.

"Ki-tty…" Nikolai said, looking at the toy that he was now holding close and then looking back and forth between the two men that he didn't know. He wasn't sure how he'd gotten here but at least he didn't seem to be afraid right now.

"That's right, kitty," Yuri confirmed, resisting the urge to say that it was a replica of a Himalayan cat since it technically was but he knew that the child wasn't going to grasp any of that if he did say it.

Nikolai looked up at Yuri and then back to the toy that he was holding in his arms. "...mine?"

Yuri couldn't help but think the way that the little one spoke was really cute, the blonde man smiling at the blonde baby as he nodded his head. "That's right, it's your kitty now." He had no problem letting the little one have it, it was just a souvenir from a contest after all. People threw lots of stuff on the ice after their favorite skaters performed and surprisingly enough he actually kept all of these trinkets.

At least for a while.

Eventually they were donated to various charities because if he didn't do that then he would become a hoarder and he and Otabek would have no room in their house.

Otabek was just quietly watching the interaction between the two, enjoying this softer side of Yuri and learning that he wasn't the only one that could bring it out. And it seemed that the baby could bring out an even softer side to the blonde than he could. Not for the first time he thought that this baby was going to be good for Yuri, and for himself as well. It was definitely going to be an adjustment period for the two of them as they learned how to take care of Nikolai but Otabek felt that it was going to be a rewarding endeavor.

"Mine…" Nikolai repeated this word as he held the plush close.

"I foresee that being his favorite word," Yuri said with a chuckle when the little boy repeated the word 'mine' while at the same time clinging to the plush that was no doubt serving as a security blanket for him right now whether he realized it or not.

"It will be either that or the word 'no'," Otabek said, knowing enough about small children to know that was also a favorite word for the majority of them.

And even if it wasn't in the beginning it would be as soon as Yuri rubbed off on him a little bit since the blonde young man was notoriously stubborn. To say the least. It was definitely going to be interesting to see not only how this little one affected them but how they affected him in turn.

Yuri just sort of chuckled when Otabek said that no might be his favorite word, the blonde knowing that was a distinct possibility. "We'll have to pawn him off on Vitya when he gets to that stage," he said, actually able to joke around with Otabek easily at this point despite how awkward that had been in the beginning of their relationship.

He was learning and evolving as a person.

"I'm sure he'll love that," Otabek said with a nod of his head. "He'll end up making the problem worse and then giving Nikolai back."

He was only partially exaggerating with that, he actually wouldn't put that past the older Russian skater.

Yuri made a face as he realized that Otabek had a point, the blonde shaking his head in response to those words. "Okay, scratch that idea," he said, not wanting the mine stage to be worse since he had overheard horror stories from people that actually had kids and that was supposed to be a rough time.

He only had their words to go on but he really didn't want to risk making something that was already going to be rough, worse.

"Ki-tty…ki-tty…" At this point Nikolai squirmed and attempted to climb down from Yuri's lap as something else captured his attention. And that something else just happened to be Yuri's cat, who had chosen this moment to enter the room. Probably because it was curious about the new scent that had appeared in the house.

"Mhm, kitty," Yuri said though he kept his grip on the child's waist. "That kitty probably doesn't want to play right now." He wasn't sure how his pet would react to the baby but he didn't want to risk Nikolai getting scratched so he was trying to distract the little one. "Here, this kitty wants to play." As he said this Yuri waved the plush kitty in front of the little one's face, trying to capture his attention and distract him from the real cat.

Before that tantrum that they had thus far successfully avoided was triggered.

There was a brief pause in which it seemed as if the tantrum was going to happen but then Nikolai reached out and once again grasped the plush cat, once again holding it close. At this point he nestled against Yuri's chest, snuggling with the blonde man, and that gained a smile from the young man that tried so hard to be the tough guy all the time.

And seeing that soft smile on Yuri's face was worth more than he could say to Otabek.

Already he was grateful for the fact that the little one had come into their lives, once again he was thinking that this development was going to change their lives for the better. And he was looking forward to seeing just what this little boy had in store for them.

 **A/N – End of another chapter, just a little bonding between the new family. I think the image of Yuri and Beka being doting parents is just so cute, I love it. Hope that you enjoyed the chapter, please leave a review on your way out and if you haven't already, go vote in the poll! Thanks for reading!**


	4. A Big Adjustment

Disclaimer – I do not own Yuri! On Ice

Chapter Four – A Big Adjustment

"He's probably not going to go back to sleep, is he?" Yuri questioned as he sat on the sofa with his back leaning against Otabek and the new little addition to their family held on his lap. He didn't really know much about children and while he wasn't sure that Otabek knew any more than he did he was still asking the slightly older man, holding out hope that he would have answers to at least some of the half million questions that he had.

"Unlikely," was the answer that his boyfriend gave him to that question, getting a groan but then a nod from Yuri. "There's something else I've been thinking about," the slightly older man said after breaking the bad news to Yuri that the baby was unlikely to go back to sleep now that he had woken up in a new and strange place.

"What?" Yuri questioned, looking over his shoulder at Otabek as he posed that question.

Having no idea what else had been on the other man's mind.

"We don't have anything for him," Otabek said, not aware that there were some things like changes of clothes and such in the car that someone still had to go and retrieve. "So we're going to have to go shopping as soon as the stores are open."

"Crap, I forgot about that," Yuri said when Otabek made this statement. "I mean I think Anya sent clothes for him, there's a bag of stuff in the car." Which was something at least but that still left furniture for the baby as well as toys so that he would have something to keep him occupied and out of trouble.

Or at least as occupied and out of trouble as it was possible to keep a little one.

They had notoriously short attention spans after all.

"He will still need a bed which means that we will still need to go shopping," Otabek said though he was relieved that they at least had some clothes for the little one other than the tiger onesie that he was currently wearing.

"I hate shopping…" Yuri felt the need to say, bouncing the little one lightly on his lap without even realizing that he was doing it.

"I know," Otabek said, the slightly older man thinking that this shopping trip was going to be doubly stressful because of the baby and the fact that Yuri was stalked by his obsessive fans more often than not. And said obsessive fans were going to have a field day when they found out about Nikolai, of that he was certain.

Just like they had when he and Yuri officially became a couple.

He was pretty sure that Viktor had played a part in fanning those flames though he had no proof of that other than that being the man's personality type. Not that he really cared, he didn't pay much attention to all of the rumors that circulated on social media. They could say whatever they wanted, it wasn't going to change anything so he saw no point in stressing about it.

When his boyfriend just acknowledged his statement by saying that he knew Yuri let the matter go and he did realize that they didn't have a choice. They had to get a crib for the baby and probably some things for him to eat since their apartment really didn't have that much food in it. They tended to go out and eat more often than not since neither of them had a problem keeping in shape.

A fact that Yuri was constantly gloating to the piggy over.

He wasn't sure what babies really ate either but that was another of those things he figured they would learn as they went.

"…we're going to be learning a lot of things the hard way," Yuri muttered before once again looking down at the little one that he was holding when Nikolai once again squirmed and tried to climb down from his lap. The blonde was reluctant to let the little one go but he did know that he couldn't constantly hold Nikolai, neither of them would be very happy about that, so after a moment he released the hold that he had around the baby's waist so that he could clamber down from the couch.

Nikolai let out an excited little squeal when he managed to gain his freedom, the little one rolling onto his stomach and then sliding from the couch. Once his feet hit the floor he immediately plopped down on his bottom because he couldn't quite maintain his balance on the hardwood floor. He looked a little startled but actually didn't cry, instead he just started to crawl around the living room, taking in the scenery with a look of curiosity in his eyes.

"Aw, your kitten wants to explore Yura," Otabek said in a teasing tone, his gaze following the little one as he crawled around the living room.

"We're going to have to redecorate too," was the response that Yuri gave to that statement, his green eyes surveying the room as he looked for things that Nikolai could get hurt with. Or break, that was also a thing that he was thinking about as he half watched the baby and half surveyed the room's contents looking for trouble spots.

"Planning on baby-proofing the house?" Otabek asked, thinking that was where his mind had gone. Personally he thought that they should just teach Nikolai what he could and what he couldn't touch and thus eliminate the need for baby-proofing but he was going to leave that call to Yuri.

"Mmm," Yuri hummed as he thought about that question. "To an extent, I'm at least going to make sure there's nothing that could kill him." Which meant that he was going to be anchoring the furniture to make sure that it couldn't fall if the baby decided that he wanted to try to climb it when no one was watching him. It wouldn't be a problem if there was someone around but Yuri wasn't an idiot and he did know that they couldn't keep a constant eye on the child 24/7, it just wasn't possible.

There would be times when Nikolai was out of their sight and he wanted to make sure that the baby was safe during those times.

"Doing that to his room is probably a good idea also," Otabek supplied, thinking that it would be good if they had a safe place for the baby where they wouldn't have to worry about him getting up to mischief or else getting hurt.

"Good thinking," Yuri said with an approving nod, his gaze once again going to Nikolai as the child used the coffee table to pull himself up to a standing position. "What are you doing kitten?" he asked, having adopted that nickname without even realizing that he was doing it.

"Ki-tty…" Nikolai mimicked back in response to the question.

This caused Yuri to chuckle slightly. "Guess you don't know too many words yet, huh?" Even as he asked this question he wasn't expecting an answer, it was more an observation than anything else. At this point he realized that he didn't even know how old the baby was, which he thought was kind of sad. "I should probably go to the car and get his things…hopefully Anya left all the documentation for him. She said that she had everything taken care of."

They needed the baby's birth certificate to figure out how old he was.

"I'll do it," Otabek immediately volunteered, nudging Yuri as he spoke to urge his boyfriend to stop using him as a body pillow so that he could get up.

"Are you sure Beka?" Yuri asked even as he shifted his position so that Otabek could actually get up. "I can do it."

"I'm sure," Otabek confirmed, his gaze going to Nikolai as he said this. "Keep an eye on the kitten and don't let him get into any trouble." There was a slightly teasing quality to his tone but that didn't really make his words less valid.

Yuri just chuckled and nodded his head. "Okay," he said, watching as Otabek got to his feet and then made his way to the apartment door.

This movement served to capture Nikolai's attention and immediately the little one plopped back onto his bottom on the floor and then started to crawl after Otabek. The little one was in hot pursuit and it was pretty clear that his intention was to follow.

"Oh no you don't," Yuri said as he got to his feet and followed the child, closing the distance between them quickly and scooping the little one up. "You can't go with him kitten, you have to stay here with me," Yuri told the child as he once again held him.

"Go! Go!" Nikolai repeated, the little one pointing toward the door with one tiny finger as he said this.

Making it pretty clear that he wanted to go with Otabek and not caring that Yuri was saying that he couldn't. It seemed like it would be an adventure and Nikolai wanted to go. The little one fussed and kicked his feet a bit as he was held on Yuri's hip, the man's arm around his waist.

"No, Nikolai, you can't go…" Yuri said to the child, thinking as he did so that he was about to get the tantrum that he had been expecting when the little one first woke up.

And he was alone.

He was so not prepared for this.

"Go!" Nikolai repeated, shaking his head when Yuri told him no. That was not a word that he wanted to hear right now and he was doing everything in his power to show the man that was holding him just how unhappy he was with this turn of events.

"I'm not equipped for this…" Yuri said as he turned and made his way back to the sofa, sitting down and plopping Nikolai on his lap, facing him. "Nikolai, I said no…" He was trying to make his voice sound firm but really he just sounded sort of panicked.

Which was how he felt right now.

Nikolai wasn't any happier when he found himself plopped on the man's lap again and he gave Yuri a look when the man once again used that word that he didn't like. "No…nonono…" He repeated this word but it wasn't being used in the same context as it had been when Yuri said it. He was just trying to make the man understand that he didn't like this word.

Yuri just completely didn't get it.

"That's right, no," the young man repeated, not realizing that he was only adding fuel to the figurative fire when he did this.

At least he didn't realize it up until the point when the little boy that he was holding started to tear up and then to outright cry.

"No…oh god no, please don't to that," Yuri said when he saw the tears, the young man immediately falling into full-fledged panic mode and wishing Otabek would hurry the hell up because he didn't know how to deal with this.

The pleas from Yuri fell on deaf ears, the little one was too worked up to listen and it wasn't like he was likely to understand the words anyway. He was too little.

It was really only about ten minutes later when the sound of the door opening could be heard but it felt like an eternity to Yuri. At this point he was walking back and forth across the living room, bouncing Nikolai and praying to every deity that he had ever heard of that the baby would stop crying.

The sound of the fussing baby was the first thing that Otabek heard as he reentered the apartment and he looked over at Yuri, arching a brow as he watched his boyfriend pacing across the room. "What happened?" he asked, noticing the 'help me' look that Yuri had plastered all over his face.

"He wanted to go with you…and he doesn't like the word no," Yuri replied as he continued to bounce the fussy baby.

Resisting the urge to chuckle Otabek made his way across the room, stowing the bag that he had retrieved beside the couch and then reaching for the baby.

Whom Yuri was more than happy to relinquish at this point.

"Hey, that's enough of that Nikolai," Otabek said once he had the child in his arms, the man holding the little one up so that they were eye to eye. Unlike Yuri, who had just sounded panicked, Otabek was actually able to make his voice sound stern but not scary as he spoke to the baby.

Immediately grabbing the fussing Nikolai's attention.

The baby issued one last whimper in protest, as if having to have the last word, and then he stopped with the fussing that he'd been doing more or less the entire time that Otabek had been gone.

"That's better," Otabek said as he balanced the baby on his hip and then turned to look at Yuri, the look on his face practically screaming 'see, that's how you do it'.

For his part Yuri was sort of stunned as he watched this, not having expected his boyfriend to have any better luck than he'd had at calming the baby. He was proven wrong on that and he was sort of in awe as he watched his boyfriend with the little one.

"You're a natural," he said, sounding impressed.

"I fake it really well," Otabek replied with a chuckle, gesturing toward the bag that he'd brought with one hand. "You should make sure that we have everything that we need while it's not too late to track down Anya if she forgot something."

"Right," Yuri said, once again grateful for the fact that Otabek was really good about thinking about the details that he overlooked. Leaving Nikolai in the capable hands of his new daddy, Yuri went over to the sofa, plopping down and pulling the bag over so that he could go through it. Luckily enough it seemed that Anya had included all of the necessary documentation and finding out the baby's birthday allowed Yuri to figure out how old the little one was.

"Okay, he's thirteen months old…just over a year…"

As he said this Yuri's mind immediately started thinking about all of the things that they were going to need and he realized that he didn't know how baby development went either.

"I'm gonna have to research this, I don't know how babies work," the blonde said as his train of thought derailed in a rather spectacular manner.

"We can do that tonight once he's settled," Otabek said, not really having much more knowledge than Yuri in that department. "And if all else fails we can always try to find help…someone we know must have more experience with this than we do."

"Okay but I don't wanna ask Vitya or the piggy," Yuri said, thinking about the fact that he would never live that one down if he had to get help from those guys. He did want to tell them soon because he felt like they were his family and he was pretty sure that they would be through the roof at meeting Nikolai but for the moment he was keeping it a secret.

Unless someone decided to leak that later when they went shopping.

Which was highly possible given his stalker status.

"Right," Otabek said with a grin when Yuri said that he didn't want to get Viktor and the other Yuri involved. He wasn't going to press that issue however and instead just placed the now calm Nikolai back on the floor and then made his way back over to the sofa to join Yuri. "Might want to do a little bit of research before we go shopping…so we know what to get…he'll need a crib but that's all I know…"

"Good idea," Yuri said, the younger man reaching for his laptop so that they could research babies while their new little one went back to exploring his new home.

Hopefully staying out of trouble while doing so.

 **A/N – And another chapter done and Yuri got his first taste of a cranky baby. He was not amused but I was. Hope that you enjoyed the chapter, please leave a review and tell me what you thought. And if you haven't already, please go to my profile and vote in the poll! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Shopping

Disclaimer – I do not own Yuri! On Ice

Chapter Five – Shopping

Of all the things that came to mind when Yuri thought about researching things the essentials for baby care had never made that list. At least not until now. With Nikolai in the picture and he and Otabek thrust full force into parenthood there were certain things that they needed to know and didn't. Actually there were a lot of things that they needed to know and didn't.

As was made abundantly clear as the two of them got out the laptop and started to search.

"This is gonna be hard," Yuri mused as he looked at the laptop, his green eyes shifting periodically between the screen and the small baby that was currently crawling around the living room. Most likely looking for trouble though Yuri was hoping that Nikolai didn't manage to find any trouble, he still hadn't recovered from the fussing earlier so he definitely wasn't ready to deal with anything else right now.

On the bright side he had Otabek around to help this time should things start to go south.

"It will be okay," Otabek said, wrapping his arm around Yuri's shoulders a bit more snugly as he too gazed at the computer screen. He remained like this for a few minutes before pulling away and leaning toward the end table that was positioned near the sofa. It took him a moment to grasp what he was seeking but once he had it the young man resumed his position with one arm around Yuri, now sporting a notepad and a pen. "Making a list might help," he said by way of explanation.

"Good thinking," Yuri said, nodding his head in approval and then going back to his research and virtual shopping. Were it not for the fact that they were going to need at least part of these things immediately he would have been tempted to just use Amazon and skip the whole shopping thing. He hated going out to stores with a burning passion but there was no way to avoid it. Even with express shipping there was still going to be more of a wait than they could afford.

* * *

A couple of hours later Yuri and Otabek reached the conclusion that they had done enough research and were ready for the adventure that was shopping for a baby. The baby that they were shopping for was currently curled up on a plush rug in the center of the room, looking peaceful and innocent. A fact that was belied by the knowledge that the little one had managed to find no end of trouble for himself before finally passing out on the rug.

"I've used the word no more in the past few hours than in the rest of my life combined, I'm sure," Yuri said as he looked over at the sleeping baby.

"He's testing," Otabek said in response to Yuri's somewhat wry statement, his gaze also going to the spot where Nikolai was currently napping and looking like a little cherub rather than the little hellion that he had been acting like earlier. "We're new to him and he wants to know what he can and cannot do…this is the only way that he knows to do that."

For a moment Yuri just looked stunned in response to that but then realization struck him and he sort of snorted.

"You researched that too, huh Beka?" he asked in a somewhat teasing tone of voice.

Not even bothering to deny it Otabek just nodded his head. "Seemed like a good idea at the time," he said, not seeing any reason to deny that he'd looked into the types of behavior that they could expect from the newest edition to their little family.

"A very good idea," Yuri confirmed with a nod of his head before getting to his feet. "I'm gonna take a shower so we can head out…watch little Kolya while I do?" He didn't think that the man would mind keeping an eye on the sleeping baby but for whatever reason Yuri still felt the need to check and make sure that it was okay.

Otabek nodded his head in response to that.

Offering what for him equated to a smile Yuri placed the laptop on the coffee table and then rose to his feet, making his way out of the room and heading to the master bathroom.

Leaving Otabek alone with the baby.

The slightly older man wasn't really all that concerned about this, he just leaned back on the couch and kept his eyes on the little one. And because he was keeping his eyes on the child Otabek noticed as soon as the baby began to stir. And he was thinking that Nikolai had the absolute best timing, waking up now that there was only one adult in the room.

Shifting a little in his sleep Nikolai whined softly before slowly sitting up, the still groggy baby looking around the room as he tried to wake up all the way. Reaching up with one tiny hand the baby rubbed at his eyes a few times before turning his gaze to Otabek, the only one that was still in the room with him.

"Ki-tty…" the baby said as he kept his blue eyes focused on the man.

At first Otabek thought that the baby was talking about the plush cat that Yuri had given to him earlier, or else the real cat that was probably off somewhere hiding. "Your kitty is right there beside you," the man said as he gestured toward the plush, which was only a few inches from the baby.

"Ki-tty…" This time around Nikolai's voice was a little more insistent and he looked around the roomas he said it.

Which made Otabek think that he was referring to the real cat.

An unpleasant thought since he really just didn't want to have to explain to the baby that the cat probably wasn't going to be friendly to him. At least not at first and maybe not ever. Before he had the chance to try to explain this Yuri made his way out of the bedroom and Nikolai pointed toward him and happily chimed, "Ki-tty!"

Which made Otabek burst out laughing.

A fact that just served to totally confuse Yuri.

"Hey," he said as he looked over at his boyfriend. "What's so funny?" If there had been a joke or if the baby had done something that was funny he had totally missed it and now he wanted to know what it was.

Because Otabek seemed to think that it was hilarious.

"He's calling you kitty," Otabek explained when Yuri asked him what it was that he was laughing about, the slightly older man still chuckling even as he explained this to the younger blonde. "He kept saying kitty and I didn't know what he wanted…until you walked out and he pointed and said kitty…Apparently he thinks you're a cat too."

Yuri just shook his head slightly as Otabek explained to him what it was that he was laughing about. "Haha," he said in a deadpan voice as he walked across the room and picked the baby up into his arms. "C'mon, let's get you dressed so we can shop."

Nikolai just stared at the man as Yuri picked him up and spoke, the child looking at him silently for a long moment before he smiled and said, "Ki-tty ki-tty…"

"Need help?" Otabek asked as Yuri mentioned getting the baby changed out of his sleeper and into some day clothes.

"Why would I need help?" Yuri asked, turning his head to look at Otabek.

"Because you've never dressed a baby…" Otabek said before pausing and adding, "And diapers are a thing."

The look on Yuri's face made it clear that this was another of those things that he had not even thought about until Otabek mentioned it. And then he once again got that 'help me' look on his face as he realized that this was another of those things that he just wasn't equipped to deal with.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," Otabek said before Yuri even had the chance to respond to his question with anything other than that helpless look that the younger man gave him. Getting to his feet he walked over to Yuri and then together they went to the bedroom, Otabek having the foresight to grab Nikolai's bag on the way out of the living room.

It was a group effort but the two young men did manage to get the baby changed into a fresh diaper and then dressed. Nikolai didn't really make it easy for the two of them, with his little flailing appendages going everywhere, but still they managed and Yuri and even Otabek to some degree felt a measure of accomplishment once they managed to get the child dressed.

"See? That wasn't so hard," Yuri commented, as if he had been reassuring Otabek or something along those lines.

To which Otabek just chuckled and arched a brow. "Oh yea? Then why are you out of breath?" His question was posed in a casual manner and he chuckled at the look that appeared on Yuri's face in response to his words.

"Shut up," Yuri said after he tried to come up with a reasonable explanation and failed.

"Alright," Otabek said, dropping the teasing and then gesturing toward the door. "Ready to go out and face the world as a new papa?"

"As ready as I'm gonna be," Yuri acknowledged, the blonde young man picking up the baby and balancing the little guy on his hip. "Lead the way," he said to his hero, waiting for Otabek to lead the way out of the apartment and to the elevator so that they could head out to the car and make their way to the part of town where the majority of the shops were located.

With a nod of his head Otabek led the way out of the apartment and to the elevator, waiting for Yuri and Nikolai to join him and then pressing the button for the bottom floor. It was a short ride to the lobby and then he and Yuri made their way out to the car, Nikolai in tow and jabbering happily. It was mostly nonsense but occasionally they could pick out a coherent word here and there, the most frequent one being kitty.

That seemed to be his current favorite.

"Okay, let's get you into the carseat," Yuri said to the happy baby, the blonde young man at least confident in his ability to operate this thing since he'd had to free the baby from it earlier that morning. So he at least knew what to do, he just had to repeat the steps from earlier in reverse.

Otabek stood by and watched what his boyfriend was doing and he nodded his head once Yuri had the little one secured in the carseat.

"Ready to go or what?" Otabek asked in his normal fashion.

"Mhm," Yuri confirmed, the blonde closing the back door of the car and then moving around to the passenger's side to get in. He had every intention of letting Otabek drive so that he could keep an eye on the baby, and also because he just hated to drive in general.

Once he had the confirmation that Yuri was ready to go Otabek got into the driver's side of the car and started the engine, waiting a few moments before backing out of the parking space and then pulling out onto the street.

* * *

Shopping with a baby in tow was definitely an interesting experience and not something that neither Yuri or Otabek were prepared for. For the most part Yuri left Otabek to do the actual shopping while he just carried Nikolai around and did his best to entertain the small baby.

Because fussing was not really something that he wanted to deal with right now.

Not while there were other irritating things to deal with.

As was typically the case whenever he and Otabek went somewhere together, or really whenever he went anywhere in general, there were a few of his rabid fans that decided to show up. As if they were stalking him and going to all the same places that he did. Which was actually possible considering just how much time he spent on Twitter and sites like that, he wasn't really all that hard to track.

Not that his social media addiction could be blamed for their appearance now, he hadn't used his phone since the previous day.

And yet somehow, they'd still managed to find him.

Almost as soon as they did the frenzy of taking pictures started, something that Yuri was accustomed to at this point but not happy about given the circumstances. He could only imagine the tags that were going to accompany those pictures of him holding a baby.

Which made it almost a certainty that Viktor and the other Yuri were going to find out about it sooner rather than later.

And not from him or Otabek.

Now Yuri was wishing that he had just sucked it up and called them this morning when he had first brought Nikolai home but hindsight was 20/20 and he had really been hoping that he could delay the inevitable. Because of that hope the pair were going to find out about it on social media, unless by some miracle they didn't look at their phones today.

An outcome Yuri knew was highly unlikely.

"I think you're going to have a lot of explaining to do later," Otabek commented as he glanced over his shoulder at Yuri. He didn't comment on the reason for this but really he didn't have to, he was certain that Yuri was already well aware of what he meant.

"Da…" Yuri confirmed somewhat ruefully.

He was expecting his phone to explode at any given moment.

"Let's just finish this and go home," he added after a moment, still balancing Nikolai on his hip and still managing to keep the little one entertained and happy. An accomplishment that he was thinking he should get some kind of award for if only because he still didn't have any idea what he was doing really.

Otabek nodded his head in response to Yuri's comment and went back to gathering up the necessities that they couldn't live without. The other stuff, well they could just order that from Amazon from home and save some grief.

That was the plan at any rate.

 **A/N – End of another chapter and the fan club stalkers have struck! Hope that you enjoyed the chapter, please leave a review and tell me what you thought. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Secret Revealed

Disclaimer – I do not own Yuri! On Ice

Chapter Six – Secret Revealed

"I knew it was going to happen and I'm still annoyed by it," Yuri said as he and Otabek made their way through the stores, the young blonde man attempting to ignore the fact that they were being stalked. Or rather he was being stalked since the majority of the rabid fan base was his. A fact that he was so overjoyed about that words could not even describe it.

And sarcasm didn't do it justice.

"I know," Otabek said quietly, the slightly older man wrapping an arm around Yuri as the two of them continued to gather up all of the things that they absolutely could not live without right now with the new baby. The other stuff they would just have rush delivered, cost be damned. "We're almost finished though and then we can go home and figure out how to do damage control."

If there was any hope of that at this point.

* * *

Even before Yuri and Otabek finished their shopping trip the internet was set ablaze with the posting of the pictures and the speculations of what it meant to see the pair of skaters with a baby. A baby that looked suspiciously like current world champion figure skater Yuri Plisetsky.

The rumors started to fly immediately.

And the pictures and said rumors went viral in record time.

This was not a record that the blonde Russian wanted to break but unfortunately he didn't really have a say in it, this was out of his control.

As luck would have it, or perhaps not, Viktor was looking at his phone as he waited for his group of students to arrive at the rink, his blue eyes flicking over the random things that appeared on his twitter feed. He was pretty bored with this but then something caught his eye that almost made him drop the phone.

"Yuuuuuuriiiiiiii!" he called out, his hand clutching the phone as his eyes remained glued to the screen.

Yuri Katsuki was just tying up the laces of his skates when he heard Viktor yelling for him as if he were dying or something and he was quick to run toward the rink. Running in skates, even when they had those guard things on the blade, wasn't the easiest thing in the world but he managed to not break his leg, his gaze going to his husband when he reached the half wall of the rink. "Wh-what is it Viktor? What's wrong?" he gasped, his gaze going to Viktor, the Japanese man immediately taking note of the fact that Viktor was gaping at his phone.

The sound of Yuri's voice seemed to snap him out of it and Viktor immediately skated over to the spot where his husband was standing, the slightly older man practically thrusting the phone into Yuri's face. "Look at this!" he exclaimed as he held the phone out. "Do you see this?!"

"I mean I might be able to if you weren't trying to shove the phone up my nose," Yuri said mildly, the man shifting Viktor's hand, and by default the phone, a little so that he could actually see what it was that his husband was trying to show him.

And then he gasped in complete shock as his eyes focused on the picture.

"Is-is that Yurio?" he questioned as he stared at the picture, squinting as if he were trying to look at it without his glasses even though he was currently wearing them.

It was just too hard to believe what he was seeing.

"Yes!" Viktor said, pulling the phone back and once again staring at the picture. "Yurio, Otabek and a baby…why do they have a baby? WHEN did they get a baby?!"

"I have no idea," Yuri said, thinking about that and now he was curious as to what was going on as well. And why Yuri hadn't called them if he and Otabek had decided to start a family. Based on the appearance of the baby he would have thought it was actually Yuri's were it not for the fact that he knew the blonde Yuri and Otabek had been an item practically forever.

To his knowledge Yuri had never even dated anyone else.

Of course the rumor mill was producing any number of potential scenarios to explain this but that didn't mean that any of them were accurate. Yuri already knew that you couldn't believe most of what you read on social media so he was going to wait until he heard exactly what was going on from the source itself.

"I'm going to kill him," Viktor announced after a moment, the man closing out the social media app and then immediately calling Yuri.

"You can't kill him over the phone Vitya," Yuri said mildly, watching his husband with an arched brow. He was a little bit amused by the way that Viktor was acting right now, easily able to tell that he was upset over the fact that they had been left out of the loop on this.

"Okay I'll arrange a meeting and then I'll kill him," Viktor said as he listened to the sound of the phone ringing.

* * *

Yuri was standing beside Otabek, Nikolai in his arms, as his boyfriend packed their purchases into the trunk of the car and he groaned rather loudly as he heard the sound of his phone ringing from his pocket. "…and that's Vitya," he said, having set up the phone so that Viktor, the other Yuri, and Otabek all had their own ringtones so he would always know which of them was calling.

So he could figure out whether or not he wanted to answer the phone.

And right now the answer to that was a definite no.

"I'm going to guess those pictures everyone was taking have already been posted and that Viktor saw them," Otabek said as he managed to get everything into the trunk by some miracle.

"I don't want to deal with him right now," Yuri said with a sigh, knowing that he was going to have to because he really did want his surrogate family to know about Nikolai and to meet the little guy. He just didn't want to deal with Viktor asking him, or more likely demanding to know, why he hadn't been told immediately.

Even though it had been heinously early in the morning when he'd met Anya and taken custody of little Nikolai.

"Your call but he's probably not going to stop," Otabek said, turning to focus his gaze on Yuri.

His boyfriend was right and Yuri did realize this but that didn't really make him any more inclined to answer the phone that was still persistently ringing in his pocket. "He's really not gonna stop," Yuri groaned, looking at Otabek and then gesturing toward the baby he was holding with a nod of his head. "Can you take him so I can answer this?" he asked.

"Mhm," Otabek said, reaching over to take Nikolai from his boyfriend, the man balancing the baby on his hip and then once again looking at Yuri.

Who still seemed to be hesitant to answer the phone.

* * *

"He's not answering…" Viktor grumbled as the phone continued to ring and ring. It had already gone to voicemail twice and he just kept calling back because he wanted to speak to Yuri in person and he was not going to stop until the blonde answered the phone.

"Maybe he's busy," Yuri suggested as he stepped onto the ice and made his way over to the spot where Viktor was standing. "I mean he has a baby…"

Probably not the best thing to say to Viktor right now but the words were out of his mouth before he even thought about how his husband might react to them.

And by the time that he did think about it, it was much too late.

"Eventually he'll get tired of hearing the ringing and he'll answer," Viktor said, the man once again hitting the redial button on the phone after it went to voicemail for a third time.

"Or he'll turn the phone off," Yuri sort of muttered, thinking that was what he would do if he were in that position.

That was a possibility that admittedly Viktor hadn't thought of and he gave Yuri a look when he heard the slightly younger man's words but since that hadn't happened yet he was thinking that the younger Russian was unlikely to do it. Or else, like Viktor, he hadn't thought of that as an option just yet and would do it the moment that the thought occurred to him.

Or, since it was Yurio that they were talking about, he could always just get mad and throw the phone.

* * *

"Are you going to keep avoiding it Yura?" Otabek asked after watching Yuri pull the phone from his pocket only to stare at it as if he were having an internal struggle with himself on what to do. He started to suggest to the younger man that he could just turn the phone off if he was that keen on avoiding the person that was on the other end but something stopped him from doing that.

He wasn't even sure what.

For his part Nikolai had been listening to the phone ring and at this point he wanted it, the little one reaching out for the device that Yuri was holding in his hand.

"Mine…" the little boy said as he reached out insistently for the phone.

"No Nikolai, that isn't yours," Otabek told the child, his gaze still focused on Yuri even as he spoke to the baby that he was holding.

Those words eliciting a whine from the child.

He did not like to hear the word no.

That was his least favorite word.

"Yes…no…maybe…" Yuri said when he was asked about avoiding the call, the young man taking a deep breath and then finally hitting the accept button on his phone. "Vitya…"

* * *

It seemed like forever before a voice finally came over the other end of the phone and Viktor was actually so shocked that he didn't say anything at first when he heard Yurio calling him by his nickname. After a moment he recovered and then he remembered why it was that he had been so insistently calling in the first place.

"Yuratchka…do you have a love child?" the man asked rather bluntly.

Causing Yuri to make a choking noise as the slightly younger man looked over at his husband, not having expected that question.

* * *

An identical choking noise came from the Russian Yuri as he heard that question from Viktor, that pretty low on the list of things that he had been expecting. It took him a moment to recover from that and he actually refrained from yelling at Viktor for how he'd chosen to ask about Nikolai. That was a pretty big thing for him but he had managed to mature at least a little bit in the time that he had known Viktor and the other Yuri.

"No Vitya, that would be kind of impossible," Yuri said in a blunt tone of his own. "Beka and I are adopting Nikolai."

* * *

Viktor looked over at his husband when he heard the snort, an almost identical noise coming from the other end of the phone and that caused him to shake his head. And the response that he gained from Yurio for his question caused him to roll his eyes though he of course was aware of the fact that the younger Russian couldn't see him or the faces that he was making.

He made a mental note to use face time next time just so that he could make these faces at the blonde.

"Adopt? Since when?" he asked, having to fight really hard to keep his voice from being demanding as he posed these questions. This really did seem sudden to him and he wanted to know what exactly had possessed the pair to do something like this.

Especially given the fact that Yuri was still a competitive figure skater with a very busy schedule.

True Otabek had retired the previous year because of an injury but the man still always traveled with Yuri and having a baby to take care of was definitely going to make things harder for the two of them. Which Viktor found himself wondering if they had even thought of or talked about with one another.

* * *

This had been a question that he was expecting and Yuri sighed softly before he said, "Look Vitya, how about we just come over to the rink and I'll explain everything to you and Yuri in person? I mean we're literally standing in a parking lot right now and Nikolai is mad cause I won't give him the phone…"

As if on cue the baby issued another whine, Nikolai still holding his hand out in a 'gimme' gesture.

Which Otabek thought was cute.

* * *

Viktor was a little surprised when Yuri offered to come to the rink to talk to them but after hearing that they were standing in a parking lot with a cranky baby he realized that it was probably the better option. "Okay…Yuri and I are already there so just swing by whenever. We have a class to teach but it's only a half hour long and then we're free."

They were teaching the beginners and those were always short classes.

* * *

"It's a deal," Yuri said when Viktor told him that they could meet up at the rink. "Talk to you then." After saying that he pressed the end call button and then shoved the phone back in his pocket with a sigh. "Well that could have gone worse I guess," he said as he turned back to Otabek. "Looks like we're taking a detour before going home, Vitya and the piggy want to meet Kolya."

Otabek chuckled softly in response to those words, nodding his head and then moving to get Nikolai settled in the car before the somewhat cranky baby decided to have an all out tantrum over the fact that he was denied access to the phone. "I'm sure they'll be thrilled," he said with another chuckle, picturing how the pair of older skaters were going to react to the newest addition to their rather odd little family.

"Mhm…I might be less thrilled," Yuri said, trying to imagine how he was going to explain things to Viktor and keep him from flipping out about it.

He might have to recruit the other Yuri, whom he had developed a close bond with despite the fact that he still referred to him as the piggy sometimes. That had turned into a rather strange term of endearment for him and since Yuri never complained about it he assumed that the Japanese man didn't really mind.

They did have a weird bond after all.

"It'll be fine," Otabek said as the two of them moved to get into the car now that Nikolai was settled. "We should just get it over with…like pulling off a band-aid, best to do it quickly."

That was his attempt at a joke and it did actually get a chuckle from Yuri.

 **A/N – And that's another chapter finished and the secret is out! Hope that you enjoyed the chapter, please leave a review and share your thoughts. And if you have any scenes that you would like to see feel free to message me about them.**


End file.
